


#F9F18C

by zinniapetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: “I’m sorry,” he said again, closing his eyes and hoping that Oikawa would just take the apology and warp it to what mattered the most.





	#F9F18C

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: For the drabble thingy. Oikage + yellow by coldplay. :))
> 
> but it really has nothing to do with the song? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ lol whoops but hope u guys enjoy anyways lol

Kageyama stood outside of Oikawa’s apartment waiting for someone to open the door. He knocked again, harder and a bit more impatient this time. He heard Iwazumi’s _coming_ through the wood and relaxed, thankful that at least someone was in the apartment. 

“Oh, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi said, relief written all over his face. “He’s in his room. I was gonna go get some food real quick but if you’re here then..”

Kageyama stiffened his grip on the convenience store bag, shifting his weight between his legs and frowned. He really didn't want to be alone with Oikawa. He still hasn’t forgotten the older setter’s face from the last practice match, pissed off, hurt, guilty.

“Can you come back?” He asked in a timid voice, looking away from Iwaizumi’s knowing stare. “Take your time Iwaizumi-senpai, just come back please.” 

“No problem,” Iwaizumi smiled, placing a comforting palm on Kageyama’s shoulder as he left the apartment. “I’ll text you when I’m coming back.” 

Kageyama nodded and walked into Oikawa’s place, the AC on high as he shivered and walked towards the kitchen. He set the plastic bag on the table and carefully treaded towards Oikawa’s room, knocking gently on the closed door. 

“Go away.” 

He coughed and licked his lips. 

“It’s me Oikawa-senpai. Can you let me in?” 

“No.” 

He sighed loudly and leaned against the door, sure that the brunet was in his bed, curled up in the comfort of his blankets and fluffy pillows. He didn't press his senpai to let him in nor did he try to get his senpai to talk to him. He simply turned around and sat against the white door, head leaning back and hitting the door with a gentle thud.

“I’m sorry.”

It wasn't the right thing to say, in fact, Kageyama didn't know why he even said that. Was it because he felt bad that he didn't know what to do? Was it because the look on Oikawa’s face from their practice match against Austria reminded him of middle school? Was it because the competitive nature in him was happy about the setter switched and the ultimate win under his steady but powerful spikes? 

“I’m sorry,” he said again, closing his eyes and hoping that Oikawa would just take the apology and warp it to what mattered the most.

He sat there for a good hour if he were to estimate, until Iwazumi entered the apartment again, the smell of takeout, making his stomach grumble. 

“Did he leave his room?” Iwazumi asked, eyebrow rising as Kageyama walked into the kitchen eyeing the food ravenously. 

“No,” he answered, looking away from the table, guilt rising in his chest as Iwazumi sighed heavily.

“It’s not your fault Kageyama. You know how he gets,” he said, shrugging and handed Kageyama a white box full of Mongolian beef. “The chopsticks are in the bag.” 

“Thanks,” Kageyama murmured, reaching into the bag for disposable chopsticks and looked around the kitchen. “I’ll leave when I’m finished eating.” 

“If it makes you feel better, he was spewing insults and complaints up till the moment you got here.” 

It didn’t make him feel better, but he gave his senpai a half-hearted smile and continued to eat.

- 

In their next practice match, Oikawa played the entire game. He was blazing bright with intensity, his spikes were sharp and untouchable, and there were no wasted movements in his steps. He’s the perfect emulation of a prodigal volleyball player. Something in his stomach clenched as Kageyama heard the final whistle, the ref telling them to line up and he avoided Oikawa’s gaze. 

“I see you didn't break,” Ushijima said and if it were anyone but him, Kageyama would think they wanted to start a fight. 

“As if I would break over something like that,” Oikawa scoffed; rolling his eyes but takes the hidden compliment.

He passed by Kageyama, nodding his head at Kageyama’s soft _good game_ and walked away from the team tired but rightfully proud. 

Oikawa doesn’t play in the next two matches.

-

“Your serves were shaky in the third set.”

Kageyama paused in his stretching, his fingers shaking a bit from the exhaustion of the last rally.

“I know, the coach already gave me an earful.”

“You also took too big of a step for your last toss almost sending the ball over the net. You did thank Ushijima for managing to hit that shitty ball right?”

“Yes Oikawa-senpai, I did.” Kageyama said. He actually thanked him twice, once for receiving a serve that he was too slow to react to and for hitting his toss that was absolutely hideous. “He said not to worry about it and to train harder in order for it not to happen again.” 

“Sounds like him,” Oikawa sniffed, footsteps coming closing and Kageyama finally turned to face him. “Need help stretching?”

“I’m good,” Kageyama said, going back to reaching to his toes. 

Oikawa sat down next to him, a bottle of pocari sweat settling between them.

“Iwa-chan said I needed to thank you for the milk bread.” 

“You’re welcome,” Kageyama mumbled, ignoring the petulant tone of his senpai. “I wasn't sure which brand you liked so I just got them all.”

“Yet you managed not to get my favorite,” Oikawa snorted, rolling his eyes and brought his knees to his chest so he could rest his head on them. “How are you doing in school?” 

“I’m only taking online classes so it’s not hard,” Kageyama said, bringing his feet together for a butterfly stretch. He turned to Oikawa and asked the same question back. 

“It’s going good, not as easy as my second year but I’ll manage.” 

Kageyama nodded and finished up his cool down, standing up and eyeing the water bottle. 

“It’s for you,” Oikawa said, getting up from his weird position and lifted the bottle to the younger setter. “I figured you needed a drink.”

“Thanks.”

“You were really good today,” Oikawa said, his compliment sounding extra loud in the empty training room. “I couldn't take my eyes off you.”

“I feel the same,” Kageyama blurted, looking away and downing half the bottle after that confession. “I mean, when you play. I don't dare to look away.” 

“I guess you haven’t changed from middle school in that aspect,” Oikawa said, smiling softly at him. “I acted pretty spoiled a couple games ago. It was my fault for over practicing and messing up, I had no right to treat you like you were the problem.” 

“I understand,” Kageyama said, nodding along because the frustration of being pulled from the game is something that he’ll never get used to. “Coach already told us that we’re going to be switched indiscriminately in order to keep the other team on their toes. I don't mind if it’s you I get switched for.” 

“Hah,” Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms. “Is that a compliment? I’m not sure what to take that as.”

“Take what you will,” Kageyama mumbled, rolling his eyes at Oikawa’s puffed cheeks. “I’m going now. Goodnight Oikawa-senpai.”

- 

Their qualifying game for the Olympic semi-finals was tense. Too much passion and nerves and mistakes made them the ones struggling to catch up. Kageyama was one of the youngest on the team and he could tell that the stress from his teammates was affecting him, his tosses too early and his receives too sloppy.

Being relieved for Oikawa should have left a bitter taste in his mouth but as he watched his senpai go onto the court, hope filled his veins that if anyone could turn the game around, it was Oikawa. 

They won. It wasn't shocking. It wasn’t a terse affair of rallies and crowd silencing spikes. It was an absolute dominance over the court, courtesy of Oikawa. Every toss, every receive, every pass was so accurate to the point that their own teammates were shocked at the rate they were gaining points.

Their win was enhanced by the screaming fans, the cheering of their teammates, and the happy yelling from their coach. Kageyama got up from the bench grabbing Oikawa’s wrist as another teammate ruffled his hair. 

“I knew you’d do it Senpai.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened before he broke out into laughing, covering his mouth as his teammates slapped his back and praised him.

“Thanks for holding out,” he replied, and Kageyama knew what he meant. 

“We still have more games until we can take home the gold medal.”

Oikawa stopped covering his mouth and the rest of the team quieted down after Kageyama’s reminder.

“Yeah we do.” 

- 

“Don’t get too cocky just because you brought the gold medal home,” Oikawa said, handing Kageyama a roll of sports tape.

It was just the two of them in the locker room, the rest of the team already headed out to finish their interviews and head to the hotel where they would all leave together to go celebrate.

“It was a team effort Oikawa-senpai,” Kageyama said, not caring that he hadn’t stop smiling since the ref declared their win. “I couldn't do it without you.”

“Pft, yeah right,” Oikawa teased, closing his bag as he waited for Kageyama to finish up. “But in all seriousness, good job starting the game and giving us the first set Tobio.”

Kageyama slowed down his application of sports tape on his fingers at the usage of his first name without the annoying honorific. He wanted to hear that again and again, the word sounding so different coming from Oikawa’s mouth than his friend’s or mother’s. 

“One more time,” Kageyama requested as he stood up and stared intensely at his teammate.

“Good job?” He joked, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as to what Kageyama really wanted.

“My name.”

“ _Oh._ ”

Kageyama waited as Oikawa flushed slightly, looking away and running his hand through his hair, having slight difficulties due to the dried up sweat.

“You were absolutely amazing out there Tobio.”

Kageyama laughed slightly and looked away from the brown eyes that seemed to glow under the fluorescent lighting. He focused on a water bottle wrapper left under one of the benches as he thought of something to say.

“You were pretty great as well Tooru.”

The name slipped off his tongue, foreign and unsure, however Oikawa seemed to take great delight in his kouhai’s attempt to close the distance between them. 

“Ah, aren’t we a little eager to start being familiar with each other?” He teased, reaching out to ruffle the younger setter’s hair. “Come on, the team is waiting.” 

Kageyama lifted his bag on his shoulder and followed Oikawa out, heart beating fast and pink dusting the apples of his cheeks. _Tooru_ , he mouthed, holding in a laugh as his medal pressed against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been falling out of love w/oikage but writing these little fics is making me remember why i love these idiots.


End file.
